Förhoppningsvis en humoristisk tvist av Twilight
by BlekaBella
Summary: Familjen Cullen och Bella har en baseboll match, den för dem både närmare varandra och får dem även att inse att de hade mer gemensamt än vad de hade trott.


Twilight

"The baseboll match"

Den sanna matchen

Även om Bella aldrig i hela sitt liv hade spelat baseboll tidigare så såg hon verkligen fram emot det idag. Det var länge sedan hon var så glad som hon är nu. Hon sitter bredvid skolans snygging i hans bil, hon har nytvättat hår som dock täcks av en basebollkeps som Edward har satt på hennes huvud. Som tur är så har hon fått höra att hon passar i keps. Hon har sprejat ner sig med den dyraste parfymen hon äger. Nu kommer hon lägligt på att vampyrer har ett extremt bra luktsinne, det hade räckt med ett sprut istället för de femton hon insisterade på att göra. Det måste vara därför Edward håller ut huvudet som en hund då och då. Hon trycker snabbt ner rutan och höjer luftkonditioneringen.

Det här skulle bli andra mötet med hans familj och det kan inte gå sämre än vad det gjorde sist. Där hade familjen Cullen stått och kämpat med att göra deras första måltid på flera århundranden och så hade hon redan ätit. För en sekund bestämde sig Bella för att aldrig äta igen, fyra timmar senare sitter hon och äter chips och kycklingklubbor i tv soffan.

Solen skymtar fram bakom molnen samtidigt som bilen rullar in på en öppen gräsplätt. De andra står lite längre bort och mäter ut planen. Hon hör ett sus och plötsligt är bildörren öppen, där står Edward med ett vagt leende på hans läppar. Det fanns en del saker som var irriterande med honom men det här var inte en av dem, hon fick erkänna det, hon har alltid varit svag för gammalmodiga killar som betedde sig som gentlemän. Det gick inte att komma ifrån det. Man skulle kunna tro att hon var en sådan som föll för bad boys, hon ville själv tro det och hon dejtar trots allt en vampyr. Men något man måste lägga till är att han är vegetarian och väldigt blyg.

Hon hoppar ur bilen och tillsammans går de till de andra. De går ganska nära varandra, tillräckligt nära för att pinsamt snudda vid varandras händer då och då. När det händer så tittar de upp på varandra med det där lilla leendet som hintar ett, oj förlåt.

Väl framme attackerar Alice henne med en kram, något som verkligen har förändrats sedan hon träffade Edward och hans familj är det här med kramar. Tidigare brukade hon inte krama någon, inte ens Charlie. Så det känns ovant men hon har börjat krama tillbaka, det beror mest på att Alice inte ger henne något annat val.

Över Alice axel ser hon Edwards mamma Esme le mot henne. Sedan den första dagen de träffades har Esme varit så väldans snäll mot henne.

De andra ger Bella en nickning och ett leende, det märks att alla är förväntansfulla på att börja spela.

Just då öppnar himlen upp sig och solen strålar fram. Edward och de andra killarna tar av sig sina tröjor och glittrar mer än alla diamanter Bella någonsin har sett. Hon trodde att det var något som de skämdes över och ville dölja för andra. Edward förklarar för henne att det är ännu en sådan där myt som människan har kommit på om vampyrer. De kan inte vistats i solljus för att de riskerar att avslöja sig för att vara vampyrer då, men så fort ingen är i närheten så badar de i solljus. Bella gillar det, hon tycker att Edward ser minst tio gånger snyggare ut när han glittrar. Vilket kan ha något att göra med att hon är tjej och tjejer har en tendens att gilla allt som glittrar och blänker.

De drar lottning om lagen och Bella hoppas på att hamna i samma lag som Edward, även om de andra är snälla så vill man ju alltid vara i samma lag som den man står närmast. Om hon inte hamnar med Edward så måste hon åtminstone vara med Esme, annars är det någon där uppe som verkligen inte gillar henne.

Lagen ropas upp; Rosalie, Jasper, Edward och Bella är ett lag och resten bildar det andra. Bella ger Edward ett stort leende, hon kommer på sig själv och inser hur fånig hon måste se ut så hon återgår till att se ledsen och deprimerad ut.

Bella ska slå först, hon söker efter den andra plattan så hon vet var hon ska springa men hon kan inte hitta den. Carlisle pekar i riktning mot skogen och säger att den ligger 1 kilometer ditåt. I samma stund kommer han ihåg att Bella inte är en vampyr, hon är inte supersnabb som de. Han ber om ursäkt till Bella och springer i ultrahastighet ut och lägger fram fyra nya plattor. De är dem Bella ska springa runt, plattorna har fem meters avstånd mellan varandra. Carlisle underskattar verkligen den mänskliga hastigheten men Bella säger inget, hon föredrar att vara underdog. Och hon behöver alla förmåner hon kan få eftersom hon aldrig har slagit en boll förut.

När hon slår till bollen så lyckas hon träffa den, bollen flyger iväg och även om det inte blev ett långt slag så ger det henne i alla fall lite tid att springa. Hon tar fart mot den andra plattan och når den på några hundradelar, utan att vända sig om så fortsätter hon mot nästa. Bella springer så fort benen bär henne och plötsligt är hon i mål. Hon exploderar av glädje på insidan men till det yttre visar hon bara upp ett litet leende samtidigt som hon vänder sig om mot planen. Där vid brännplattan står Emmet med bollen i handen.

Jag brände dig vid andra plattan, säger han och skrattar.

Hon tittar sig omkring och möter Edwards blick, han ler och nickar mot henne. Med stoltheten i halsen går hon snabbt tillbaka.

Näst på tur var Edward, han tar ett fast och vant grepp om slagträt. Han tittar upp och ger Emmet och Carlisle en utmanande blick.

Alice slänger bollen som flyger fram i övernaturlig hastighet, Edward svingar fram slagträt minst lika snabbt. Han vinglar till på benen men lyckas behålla balansen. Sekunderna passerar men Edward rör sig inte, han står blixt stilla och stirrar stint framåt. Edward börjar inte springa, det är för att han vet, han vet att han inte träffade bollen. Där, på det ljusa sköra gräset, ligger den som en stor fet besvikelse. Utan att titta på de andra böjer han sig ner och tar upp den. När han står upp igen kan han inte undgå att se dem titta på honom och försöka hålla sig för skratt, till och med hans egen mamma står och flinar åt honom. Edward har aldrig känt sig så här svag sedan han blev en vampyr. Men om det är något han har lärt sig för att det är något som alla lär sig, så är det att inte ge upp.

Han slänger målmedvetet tillbaka bollen till Alice, hon fångar den och slänger tillbaka den nästan direkt. Men Edward är redo och den här gången tänker han inte missa den. Han svingar slagträt och den här gången känner han direkt att han träffar bollen. Lyckan sprider sig i hans kropp samtidigt som han slänger ifrån sig slagträt och springer mot andra plattan.

Bränd! Tjuter Emmet.

Edward fryser till i steget och stannar upp, han har aldrig förr blivit så frustrerad av att höra sin brors röst som han blir nu.

Edward hade slagit bollen rakt mot Emmet som bara hade räckt ut handen och fångat bollen, han var bränd på mindre än en sekund.

Matchen fortsätter och de har det trevligt, Bella har intalat sig själv att det viktiga är att man har roligt och inte att man ska vinna. För det finns inte en chans att de kommer vinna med henne och Edward på laget. Men de har det roligt. Visst det kan väl vara så att det är oftare som de skrattar åt henne än med henne, men det beror nog på att hon inte skrattar så ofta.

När matchen är slut tar de alla farväl av Bella och hon och Edward beger sig mot bilen. Hon funderar på att hålla honom i handen, hon vill det, men vågar inte. Hon vill inte vara för klängig.

De lämnar basebollmatchen med ännu en sak gemensamt, förutom att de båda är väldigt bleka och fåordiga så är de även dåliga på baseboll.


End file.
